Going Up?
by Aryn Reisa
Summary: What happens when you combine exercise, elevators and one bad storm. Weird title is weird. AU  This is mainly to tide over the readers of my fic, Dreaming of You


Going Up?

A young boy struggled with the two large grocery bags in his arms, craning his neck to try and see around them. The lack of sight probably explained why he was so surprised to feel a hand on his back as he reached the car. He quickly turned around and dropped the bags, only to realize it was his Danish boyfriend.

"Nicolaj!" he scowled cutely and crossed his arms, before continuing, "Look what you did!"

"Heh, sorry Alecks, but I was trying to help you." the much taller man said before reaching down to pick up the fallen bags. Alecks simply huffed and got in the car.

"Wouldn't have needed help if you hadn't left me..." he muttered under his breath, playing with his stuffed puffin.

"What was that baby?" the Dane questioned as he started driving. The younger shook his head and stared out the window. Once again, the lawyer had planned a relaxing weekend for them and their two cats. It was hard to set up because it's not often when Nicolaj has no cases to work over the weekend and Alecks had no classes until Tuesday. The scenery zipped along as they drove on the crowded freeway and the cats slept peacefully, having worn themselves out from their playtime earlier. Soon, they reached the hotel and a young valet took their car as a bellhop loaded their suitcases and other bags before leading them to the front desk.

"Yes, may I help you gentlemen?" came the voice of the manager.

"I'm Mr. Jensen, here for my 2:00 reservation." Nico said easily, looking down at the shorter man.

"Ah, yes sir. Just one moment." he murmured, retrieving the room key and handing it to the lawyer. Nico smiled and led his ward to the elevators where their bellhop was waiting. They quickly reached their room and settled in, dismissing the employee after entering the room.

"Nico, where will the cats sleep?" Alecks questioned, holding up Icekitty, his cat with short white fur and large purple eyes.

"In the other bed, of course. Ya hungry?" the other man grinned as he looked over the menu for room service. His boyfriend nodded before laying on the bed with the cats and rubbing their soft fur. The blue-eyed man quickly ordered before jumping on the bed and nearly causing its occupants to fall off.

"Nico!" Alecks whined and puffed his cheeks as the cats jumped on the blonde Dane and swatted at him. He simply laughed loudly in response and gathered up his 'family' in his arms, earning more mewls of protests at being squished.

The nineteen year-old raised his head from Nicolaj's chest and grumbled, "Go lift weights or something and leave the cats alone."

"If I leave, you're coming with me baby," came the older man's swift reply.

"... Fine." At this, the lawyer grinned and released his captives before answering the door and bringing their food into the large suite. Since everyone was starving, they scarfed down their meal. All four of the room's occupants finished eating and were now doing other things. The cats were being their lazy, male selves and lying on the bed to watch their owners. Nicolaj was standing by the door in his tight shirt and gym shorts, waiting for his young boyfriend to join him so they could leave.

"Alecks," the blonde man sang loudly, trying to coax him to hurry up, "Come on or I won't cook when we go home."

Luckily, the white-haired boy came out of the bathroom at that moment, a cute scowl on his face as he scurried over to his tall boyfriend. They quickly vacated the room and headed down to the hotel's fitness room. Nicolaj dropped his water bottle near a bench and selected how much weight he would use for the benchpress. Setting the level at 150 lbs, he started his repetitions. Alecks' disinterested gaze wandered around the room, never having been one to attempt to exert himself in any way. He soon turned to watching the Dane go through various workouts and found himself being drawn in. There was something about the way those slightly tanned muscles rippled and the way the wide shoulders flexed with each exercise that made the Icelandic boy drool, imagining those muscles flexing for different reasons. His arms holding the younger up so he could ride the large cock that was currently dormant in his shorts. Or maybe the sweat that dripped off the shoulders of the man above him as he pounded the cute ass of his long-term boyfriend...

His reverie was broken by the sight of Nicolaj taking his shirt off and pouring water over his head to cool off after a hard workout. Light violet eyes watched the droplets travel down his face, tracing the strong jawline before dripping onto the bare chest and down to the edge of his black shorts. Nicolaj, finally noticing the blank stare he was receiving from Alecks, strolled over to him and licked the younger's soft lips. Alecks jolted in surprise before giving the man before a questioning glance.

"You looked spaced out so I had to do something. You ready?" the lawyer drawled, a smile on his face. When the Icelandic boy blushed and quickly nodded, Nico grabbed his hand and they walked to the elevator. By the time they were inside the thing, Alecks was trying desperately to hide his arousal. His boyfriend noticed this and drew him into an embrace.

"So baby, what are you thinking about?" the blonde grinned down at him, his large hands rubbing circles on Alecks' lower back.

"N-nothing..." he muttered, trying to scowl at the man holding him.

"Doesn't look like nothing." came the deep reply as a hand slipped into the skinny jeans he was wearing and gently groped his butt. The silver-haired boy moaned softly and fisted his boyfriend's shirt.

"Nico, we can't do anything in an elevator..." Alecks protested, sounding weak to even his ears. His boyfriend smirked but said nothing as his hands slid up to hold Alecks' small waist. They remained silent for a long moment, listening to the storm that was suddenly raging outside. Suddenly the elevator jolted to a stop and the lights flickered wildly before completely going out with the exception of the lights run by the generator. The couple wasn't hurt, thanks to Nicolaj pulling his ward close to keep him from falling. They stood still for a moment before letting out simultaneous sighs of relief.

The intercom crackled a few minutes later, saying in a female's voice, "We're very sorry. The electricity went out. Due to the storm, the electrician should be here in approximately one hour. Do not panic and once again, we're sorry for the inconvenience."

"I guess that uses a generator. Wait a second. An hour..." the Dane grinned down at his lover before capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Alecks knew what he was thinking and responded instantly, opening his mouth for the probing. Their tongues writhed and curled around each other, drawing soft groans from the owners of said tongues. Alecks lightly rubbed his palms against the hard muscles of the older man's chest as he felt rough hands caress his back under his shirt. Nicolaj pushed the younger against a wall and sucked on his bottom lip, drawing out a soft mewl before he slid his hands back into Alecks' jeans and squeezing his cute butt. Alecks pressed against him and moaned, his small hands now under Nico's sweat drenched shirt, ghosting over the heated skin. Lips moved from away from his own and the smaller boy groaned softly as his collarbone was tasted and nibbled lightly. He dragged his nails down the muscular chest, pleased to hear a rumbling moan emit from the taller man. When Nicolaj stepped back, Alecks whimpered at the loss of contact, but was rewarded with the sight of the lawyer whipping off his shirt before tugging off the offending garment that covering up the younger's pale chest. He lifted the Icelandic boy up and gripped his hips, determined to leave possessive marks on every part of his chest that he could reach.

As he was working on this goal, Alecks had wrapped his legs around the other man and was grinding into him needfully. He played with Nico's perked nipples, pinching them in his hands and sucked on his earlobe harshly, trying to keep the need he felt under control. No more than a few minutes of this had gone by before the Dane put his boyfriend down and roughly pulled off his jeans and briefs. He slid three fingers into the violet-eyed youth's mouth and began stroking his red member in time with the bobbing of Alecks' head. When he felt the fingers were lubricated enough, he pulled them out of the warm cavern and turned the panting boy around, who got the hint and bent over, his hands grasping the railing. The Icelandic male let out a low moan as he felt a finger slide into his ass, stretching him gently. The finger wriggled and swirled for a minute before he felt it joined by a second one. They scissored and thrust gently, searching for the cluster of nerves that made the slight pain worth it.

"Ahh! Nico!" Alecks cried out, arching his back.

"Already calling my name, baby?" He grinned softly, the sight of his beloved flushed and begging for him was very enticing.

"Nicooo... Nico please..." came the pleading whine as the smaller boy squirmed, wishing for something more than just fingers.

"I can't deny you, you know that baby..." The Dane murmured, slowly removing his fingers and pulling off the rest of his clothes. He positioned himself at the small entrance of his lover but paused.

"Nico, hurry... I don't want to wait anymore..." the boy whimpered, pressing back against the man. What he didn't see was the lawyer smiling to himself and quickly turning the boy around and lifting him up once more. As he was held above the large member, Alecks trembled with need, which was evident from the pearly liquid dripping from his cock. He impaled himself on the other man and let out a cry of mingled pain and pleasure. It had been a while since they last had sex so it hurt to force himself down so suddenly but the feeling of being filled so thoroughly was worth it.

His thin legs wrapped loosely around the older's waist and they stayed still for a moment, allowing him to adjust. Nicolaj then slowly raised his lover up before sliding him back down, a groan rolling off his tongue. The younger boy clung to his broad shoulders, keening for more after several minutes of this slow torture. The Dane complied readily, moving faster and supporting the smaller against the wall. They thrusted against each other, mouths meshing together hotly in a tangle of tongues and teeth. Their sounds of pleasure bounced off the walls and the heat rose to an almost unbearable peak. By now, Nico had taken hold of Alecks' throbbing member and was pumping it in time with their thrusts. The uke threw his head back and screamed as he came and saw stars behind his now closed eyes. The blonde whispered his love's name as he thrust twice more before releasing into him with a harsh moan. They remained in this position for a minute, attempting to catch their breath before the taller man pulled the white-haired boy off his softening cock and cuddling him in his arms. He gingerly sat down and used his shirt to clean them off the best he could. In the end, he gave up and kissed the boy lovingly, lips ghosting over his adorable face, finally stopping to press against bruised lips that parted of their own accord. Their tongues met and twined lazily, tasting each other before pulling away to breathe.

"Nico..." Alecks whined and curled up more in the strong embrace surrounding him, ignoring the twinges of pain moving gave him.

"Yes baby?" came the deep questioning reply.

"I can't walk."

"I know. Makes it easier for me."

"What are you-" The nineteen year-old's reply was cut off by the sound of the elevator's gears warming up before starting to move again. In a slight frenzy, they put on their clothes again except for the lawyer's now stained shirt. By the time they reached their floor, they were fully clothed but they looked like they had been wrestling. As the doors slid open, Nicolaj picked Alecks up and carried him bridal style to their room, with minimal protests from the latter. Not too long after the door was carefully shut, all the room's occupants were fast asleep to get ready to face another day in their vacation.


End file.
